


with people we love

by voxmore



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Shucksgiving fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxmore/pseuds/voxmore
Summary: set after Super Black Friday.After getting off work early and having some pie at the Bodega, Enid goes to see her girlfriend.
Relationships: Enid/Red Action (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Kudos: 14





	with people we love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panthersoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panthersoup/gifts).



> just a little gift for my best friend, including a lot of their headcanons and some character info from ian's twitter

“You sure you don’t wanna go home and spend the rest of Shucksgiving with...y’know, your family?” Red struck a dramatic pose from her seat, "I’m a cool and tough cyborg from the future, I can handle being alone and stuff.”

“What? No, of course not!” Enid replied hastily, “They’re not expecting me back for awhile and they’re usually up late anyway.”

Truthfully, Enid _did_ feel a little guilty...but what they didn’t know couldn’t hurt them, right? 

Leaning across the Angler Tank, Enid took Red’s hand in her own, “I really wanted to spend time with you tonight, Red. It’s...actually the first thing I thought about when Mr. Gar said we could leave early.”

“Oh. Alright then...cool.” 

“I wouldn’t just leave you all alone on a holiday anyway, you dork,” Enid gave her girlfriend a playful shove, “But if you don’t mind me asking...why didn’t you go over to Drupe’s? You said her mom invited you.” 

Red shifted uncomfortably in her seat, “Well, y’know...they kinda do a lot for me already. I try not to make a big deal out of it, but it’s not always gonna be easy getting by when you just show up one day out of nowhere, even if you _are_ a cool and tough cyborg from the future. I’m pretty lucky that they look after me, really. Guess I didn’t want to impose on something I didn’t have to?”

Enid didn’t answer at first. She _did_ know that Drupe’s mom adored Red and often went out of her way to make sure she was taken care of, but she’d never really considered that Red might feel guilty about it. Citressa was _loaded_ , though--after a successful superhero career she became a very successful businesswoman--so it wasn’t like she couldn’t afford it. Frankly, Enid was glad Red had that support in her life. 

She’d always been pretty sure Citressa would let Red move in with them if she wanted, but had assumed Red kept living in her tank because she enjoyed it too much. She was practically married to the thing. 

“We don’t really do the whole Shucksgiving thing in the future anymore, anyway,” Red suddenly continued, pulling Enid out of her thoughts, “So it’s not like it’s some huge deal to me or anything.”

“You don’t ? Huh…” Making a split-second decision, Enid pulled her phone out of her pocket. “Well...I can’t promise I can show you what it’s _usually_ like, but um...would you say yes if I asked you over to _my_ house? My parents would definitely love to meet you, and I’m sure we have a lot of food…” 

Red’s face lit up. “You sure?”

“Y-yeah! They’re kind of weird and embarrassing, but I’ve been meaning to introduce you guys anyway and they _love_ when I have friends over, so…just say the word and I’ll throw them a text!” 

“...Okay, then. Text away.” 

Enid typed up a message asking if she could bring someone over as fast as her highly-skilled, tech addicted teen fingers could manage, “Annnnd sent! Now we wait.” 

Instead of answering, Red leaned forward and kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> I know enid already had pie but that's not an entire meal ok


End file.
